The Really Really Late Valentines Fanfiction
by ABUsIVE UkE
Summary: A birthday/late valentines day present for Mrs.MonkeyDHitachiinX3. LuOC Lemon.


**This fanfiction is a birthday/late Valentines Day present for my girlfriend "3" AKA Taco. She asked for a Lemon with Luffy and her OC Chiaki from her popular story "This Cant Be Real" I know this is late, but I had so much things to do and shit to deal with that I hardly had time to write. I promised her I would post it up on her birthday so, here it is.**

**I don't own One Piece, or Luffy. Chiaki belongs to 3. This is my second Lemon fanfic so if you don't like lemons, OC stories, or the fact the I DID make Luffy totally out of character in this, then I suggest you turn your tail around right now and find something else to occupy your time. You have been warned.**

**WARNING (For those of you who need to be told twice): This fic contains chocolate, kinkiness, too much flipping, and SEX LOTS AND LOTS OF SEX! **

**On with the fic!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun shined brightly in the sky as The Going Merry sailed onward to its next destination.

Luffy was being himself, and was sitting atop Merry's head, as usual.

From the crow's nest, Chiaki looked down at her captain, and smiled. Today was Valentines Day, and she wanted to do something special for the straw-hat boy.

"CHIAKI-SWAAAAN!!!" called a voice from below. It was Sanji flailing about with a colorful bag in his hand.

Chiaki climbed down from the crow's nest and walked over to the cook.

"In honor of Valentines Day, I took the liberty of preparing these delectable treats for you, my lovely angel." Sanji said handing Chiaki the bag.

She opened the bag to find different sized and shaped chocolate candies. "Sanji, they're beautiful!" Chiaki said. 'More like gone in 10 seconds once Sanji leaves!' she thought.

Sanji did his traditional squiggle dance. "Anything for you Chiaki-swan!" After giving Chiaki a hug, he went back to the galley; only to come back out with two more bags of chocolates in his arms.

"ROBIN-CHWAAAN!" He yelled heading for the stern. Chiaki just sighed and said, "I figured." She turned around to see Luffy standing in front of her. Startled, she jumped back.

"Yo." Said the straw-hat.

"Luffy, don't do that."

"Do what?"

"You snuck up behind me, baka." Chiaki scowled. She put the bag of chocolates in her pocket. 'There's no way Luffy's getting his hands on these.' She thought.

"Oi, Luffy, Chiaki!"

The two turned to see Usopp and Chopper running up to them.

"Usopp wants to know if you guys want to play hide-and-seek with us." Said the tiny reindeer doctor.

Luffy grinned. "Yeah I'm bored anyways."

"NOT IT!" Usopp, Chiaki, and Chopper yelled.

"Na?"

"You're it, count to 100, Luffy." Usopp said.

"Usopp, I don't think Luffy can count all the way to 100." Chiaki said.

"Hey!"

"She's right. Okay, count to 20 then." Usopp said. Then the three ran off to hide.

"Wait, DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?" Luffy yelled.

Chiaki laughed from behind the stairs at her captain. She planned to wait until Luffy walked away from the mast so she could hide out in the men's quarters. Little did she know, she had to wait a while because Luffy lost his count at nine.

About fifteen minutes later, Luffy left the mast and went up the stairs; giving Chiaki the perfect opportunity to run towards the men's quarters.

Once in there, she closed the trapdoor, and walked over to the hammocks and lay down in the bottom hammock. Chiaki took the bag of chocolates out of her pocket and started the process of eating the candies Sanji poured his heart and soul into making.

"Oh my god, it's like a chocolaty orgasm just exploded inside my mouth!" She said aloud wolfing down three more. Little did she know that someone had opened the trapdoor and found her laying in the hammock gorging on the sweets. The next thing Chiaki knew, she was tackled to the ground and the sweets spilled from the bag onto the floor. A pissed off Chiaki looked up to see Luffy pinning her down.

"Goddammit Luffy!" She yelled.

"Found you! Usopp and Chopper were hiding in the armory and now I found you down here. I WIN!" Luffy shouted triumphantly. He then noticed the confectionary delights littering the floor. "Ooh chocolate!" He reached for one, but Chiaki suddenly flipped them over, and held the straw-hat boy in a vice grip.

"Sanji made those for me for Valentines Day, Luffy, and there's no way in hell I'm gonna let you even have a crumb!" Chiaki spat. (Damn; hostile much?)

Luffy frowned, stretched his hand, and tickled Chiaki on her neck. Chiaki's grip loosened and Luffy took the opportunity to flip them over to where he was on top again.

"I'm not letting you have it, Luffy!" Chiaki yelled and stuck the chocolate morsel in her mouth.

Luffy frowned again, but then an idea popped into his head. He grinned and lowered his head to capture Chiaki's lips in a deep kiss.

Chiaki froze as she felt Luffy's tongue run across her lips. Falling victim to his actions, she opened her mouth and slid her tongue against her captains. She then felt Luffy pull back grinning with the piece of half melted chocolate between his teeth.

"Luffy, you bastard!" Chiaki yelled furiously. The straw-hat captain was too busy looking around for the other pieces to notice Chiaki flipping them over once again and straddled the boy's hips. Luffy looked up at her. Grin still on his face, and stretched his neck out to kiss Chiaki again. Using his tongue, he let the piece of chocolate fall into Chiaki's mouth.

"You taste really good Chiaki." He said.

"Shut up Luffy!" Chiaki growled, and attacked Luffy's lips. Literally shoving her tongue down his throat. By now, the chocolate had melted completely, and it was the only thing the two lovers tasted in each other's mouths.

Luffy flipped Chiaki over and stretched his arm out to lock the trapdoor, to prevent anyone from entering. He then straddled Chiaki's hips and looked down at her with a sexy grin. Chiaki could only watch as Luffy slowly unbuttoned his vest, and threw it on the couch. He then reached for Chiaki's shirt and lifted it over her head. He lowered his head to her neck, and began to kiss and suck at her collarbone.

"Luffy" Chiaki moaned. She shoved her hand into his messy black hair. Luffy's hands traveled south to grip her pants and slid them off. Leaving her in her bra and panties. Chiaki's right hand grabbed at his pants, wanting them off. Luffy complied with her request, removed his pants, and threw them to join his vest on the couch. Completely naked, he lowered himself on top of Chiaki. Chiaki closed her eyes as she reveled in Luffy's warm embrace. She then felt something hard rubbing against her inner thigh. Smirking, she pressed her leg against Luffy's erection. Invoking a moan from the straw-hat boy.

A few seconds was all Chiaki needed to flip the two over. A vengeful look on her face. "Payback time, Captain." She said kissing him deeply. She then lowered her head to his neck, and preceded with the same treatment that Luffy had given her. Inflicting more moans from her lover.

Her left hand roamed all over his chest brushing past his nipples. Chiaki licked a trail down to Luffy's bellybutton, and then looked up at the boy's face.

Clouded eyes that shone with lust and need looked at her. His face was a light pink color. She could hear his labored breaths bounce off the walls of the men's quarters. The smirk was still on her face as she brought up her right hand. To the straw-hat boy's surprise, her palm was coated with a thin layer of chocolate. She seemed to have snatched one of the chocolates near them as she was showering Luffy in kisses earlier.

"You're in luck Captain, I've decided since its valentines day, that I should share my sweets with you. Think of it as my valentines gift to you." She said, then lowered her right hand to his member and covered the length in the melted chocolate. Luffy moaned out Chiaki's name, and he arched his back into the girl's touches.

Chiaki lowered her head and placed a kiss on the tip of Luffy's member. Hearing him whine for more she licked her lips, and placed her mouth on the head. She swirled her tongue around cleaning the length of all the chocolate. It took Luffy all of his strength not to buck into her mouth. Strangled moans filled the empty room. Chiaki bobbed her head up and down the shaft, and gave a few hard sucks to send Luffy nearly spiraling over the edge. Tasting precum along with the chocolate, Chiaki pulled away and crawled up to her captain's face to whisper in his ear. "Now it's _you_ who tastes good, Luffy."

The straw-hat boy made a noise that sounded like a primal beast and switched their positions one final time to inflict his own revenge upon Chiaki. He slammed his lips on hers, tasting himself and the chocolate on her tongue. With his right hand, he unhooked her bra and threw it somewhere unknown in the room. Chiaki slid her panties off and threw them alongside her bra. Luffy ground his arousal against Chiaki's. Said girl threw her head back in ecstasy. Luffy's actions stopped and Chiaki looked up to see him grinning evilly at her with his left palm covered in chocolate.

"Now it's your turn." He said in between breaths. And lowered his hand to Chiaki's breasts. He massaged the chocolate over both, and over her quivering stomach. His hand found its way to her arousal and coated the outer petals of her womanhood.

"Oh god, Luffy!" Chiaki moaned as she felt his fingers explore the inner folds of her womanhood. His head lowered to her right breast and he licked the tip of her nipple clean. Chiaki whined as Luffy took his sweet time using the tip of his tongue to lick and suck the chocolate off her breasts. His index finger traced her inner folds making the girl gasp in pleasure. "Luffy, please!" She begged.

His tongue licked up all the chocolate off her stomach and finally reached the place where Chiaki wanted him to be. Doing what she did, he gently kissed her outer petals, then his tongue delved deep into her cavern. Chiaki gasped sharply as Luffy assaulted her womanhood, putting his Gomu-Gomu powers to good use. Her moans increased as he reached the sweet spot inside her. She arched her back in time with Luffy's steady rhythm. As soon as Luffy knew Chiaki was about to climax, he pulled away. Leaving his lover in a breathless heap on the floor.

"Luffy, please!" She whined.

The straw-hat boy crawled up to his lovers face, and stared into her lust filled eyes.

"The wall."

Chiaki blinked. "W-What?"

"Up against the wall."

Chiaki contemplated on what Luffy was saying. He wanted it against the wall. To the girl, it sounded kinky. It fit _perfectly_ with what the two were experiencing right now. Chiaki responded by getting up and leaned against the closest wall. "Please Luffy, take me now!"

Luffy walked over and embraced his lover. He kissed her deeply as he lifted her legs and entered her in one swift motion. Chiaki moaned loudly as she came accustomed to the feeling of Luffy inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, signaling him that it was okay to move. Luffy buried his head in the crook of her neck as he slowly thrust in and out of Chiaki.

"Ahh, Luffy!" Chiaki cried as Luffy used his Gomu-Gomu powers once again on his lover to reach deep inside her. "Chi…a…ki" Luffy groaned as he held her tighter.

"Luffy, oh god, don't stop!" Chiaki whined as she felt herself be brought into blissful ecstasy. Luffy's thrusts became faster and sharper as he felt himself reaching his release.

"Oh, I'm gonna… oh god… LUFFY!" Chiaki screamed as her orgasm hit her like waves of pure pleasure, and her muscles tightened around Luffy's member. A few thrusts later and Luffy reached his climax groaning Chiaki's name loudly, filling her with his seed.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes before Luffy pulled out of is lover, and brought her over to the couch and laid her down. He stretched his arm out to grab a blanket from one of the hammocks and covered them both up. Chiaki rested her head on Luffy's chest as they caught their breaths.

"Wow." Luffy said.

"Yeah, wow." Chiaki agreed. That by far, was the best sex they have had.

"Thanks for the present." Luffy said kissing the top of Chiaki's head.

"Thanks for eating all my chocolate." Chiaki grumbled looking for any leftover pieces, only to discover that Luffy had eaten them all. 'Oh well, it was worth it.' She thought as she fell asleep to the sound of Luffy's heartbeat.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**IT. IS. DONE!!! Are you happy Taco, I finished your lemon in time for your birthday. I am REALLY sorry it took me this long to finish it. I had many things to take care of. If it wasn't schoolwork, it was something else. That and I am a total procrastinator when I wanna be, so you'll have to forgive me for that too.**

**My god! This was even worse then my Ace/OC oneshot. I'm not good at writing fanfics. Why do you think I don't write that much? Go easy on me. This is the second lemon I've written so far. **

**R and R! Oh and Happy Birthday Taco! LUV YOU SO MUCH BABE!!!**


End file.
